Alex Dowski
Origin Alex Dowski was born in a small town in the suberbs of Wisconsin in the USA. He grew up with his close friends, Ryan Daniels and Logan Dark. At the age of 8, he and his close friends Ryan and Logan, as well as Shelby Olson, were taken away from the human world and brought to an isolated dimension containing a small city, on which the Isle of Beginnings would later be baised on. For the next 10 years, Alex and his friends grew up in that city, fighting off corrupted digimon. Eventually, all his friends dissappeared from the city and Alex was left alone. On his last day, his partner, Neo (as a NeoVeemon), finally hatched. As the city crumbled around them, Alex and Neo fled to the Cathedral of Origins hidden beneath the park. There, Alex learned his status as the Child of Life, and was tasked with saving the digital world from corruption. Digital World - First Encounters In order to save the digital world, Alex had to travel to 5 different pocket dimensions accessable to him after leaving the Cathedral. Each of these 5 places corresponded to different crests, to which Alex added his power and strengthened the world. Along his journey, Alex met up again with his old friends, as well as encountering Will Murphy for the first time. Neo also evolved to his highest form, and maintained his form at NeoFlamedramon. After purifying and strengthening the crests and the world, Alex and Neo traveled to the core to face the corrupted guardian head on. Fighting off EonChaosGallentmon, Alex and Neo succeded at finishing their task. However, it came at a price: Alex was killed amist battle and was converted into a digital being to save him, at the cost of most of Alex's access to his powers of Creation, Neo's Champion form (which give him his body), as well as Neo's Mega form (in order to sustain his powers and stability). After this, Alex became the new Core Guardian, and created a seal around the core, with the Isle of Beginnings as his home. He literally owes his life to his partner, and now shares a bit of coding with Neo, making them closer than ever. Living with his new body Alex could no longer return to the human world due to his immediate instability as a digital being. Needing time to stabilize, as well as being upset about the exile of his friends that forced them to guard aspects of the digital world, Alex entered a pseudo-hybernation. Only waking a few times to assist the 02 Digidestined and his new friends, Will and Trace Hinata, Alex would remain inactive until the defeat of MaloMyotismon. During this time, Alex was able to project an astral body of sorts, and meet with the Creators in the world of _00. He learned about his status as a pseudo-Creator, granted by his new digivice. He also met with Yggdrasil and learned the truth of his function. Yggdrasil's mind acts as a supercomputer, watching the digital worlds across multiple dimensions. Yggdrasil's body acted as guardians and enforcers of the Creator's code (which Alex did not agree with) across the worlds, and Yggdrasil's soul took the form of a young child, wandering the endless hallways of the _00 world. Realizing that he needed to learn more, Alex awakened and started his full task of watching the Core. Trial and Error, and Beyond Alex later met up with Will and Trace more often after settling into his new duties. Keeping a low profile, and still low on energy, Alex assited any ways he could. Lending support in battles, and attempting to work on his powers, Alex traveled the new digital world with his friends. While fighting was not Alex or Neo's forte, they slowly unlocked Neo's alternate forms. During this time, he met up with many new digidestined, such as Leya Hayato and other destined from around the world. He now owns a small coffee shop in Japan (though the others don't know about it as much) that is supplied by the Isle. He enjoys sneaking up on and playing small pranks on the other destined, especially his close friends. He keeps tabs on the other destined, partly to protect the digital world, and partly for his own fun. While he would never blackmail anyone, he enjoys teasing them with current information. He is actively searching for a boyfriend, and is jealous of the other's ease of finding love. Powers As the Child of Life, Alex has access to the powers of Life as well as Creation. These powers include: *Limited healing abilities. *Limited creation powers (only available at the Isle of Beginnings). *Empathy with life. *Access to the powers of Creation. *Rebirth (partly due to his powers and status as a digital being). *Ability to give Neo alternate forms. *Creation of barriers and seals. *Multiple beings across dimensions (astral projection/alternate lives). *Longevity and limited aging. Alex has the ability to project himself across dimensions, but is also able to travel there physically. He also has lived several lives in multiple dimensions (as shown by his life in _04 that occurs at the same time as in _02, though he dies in _04 at a young age, occuring right after one of his major deaths in _02). Trivia *Alex is one of the few openly gay digidestined. *Alex is very knowledgable and spends his free time inventing (or intervening, according to his friends). *Alex and Neo both avoid fighting, though they show some of the highest potential for power and strength. *Alex is able to potentially heal others by using his digivice to sync his powers to their lifeforce. *Since Alex is digital, he is more susceptable to viruses and corruption than humans in the digital world. **Because of his powers, however, he is usually protected by such things. *Most of Alex's knowledge of the digital world is instinct combined with intuition from his crest. *It is almost impossible to kill Alex: Due to his powers and digital nature, he is reborn in a similar way to how digimon are reborn. **It is possible for Alex to lose data this way as well, usually resulting in memory loss or slight temporary personality changes. Extreme data loss can cause him to sleep until he is restored. Category:Chosen Child Category:Characters